


"I feel..."

by TheFanficDreamingAuthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coma, Crying, Fainting, Family, Family Dynamics, Hospitals, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Papa Viktor, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Pup Yuri, Scenting, Sick Character, Sickfic, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficDreamingAuthor/pseuds/TheFanficDreamingAuthor
Summary: "Yura?  You okay, pup?"Yuuri's voice grew more distant. Yuri's rang like static, his legs gave up on him and he felt a slow gust of wind follow. He saw Yuuri and Viktor's faces morph into horror before he was met by darkness.Yuri wasn't feeling well, at all. Yuuri and Viktor grow worried and fear of losing their pup consumes them.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Makkachin & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Makkachin & Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky & Potya | Puma Tiger Scorpion
Comments: 21
Kudos: 216





	1. I feel...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atinik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinik/gifts).



> A sickfic, a worried Yuuri and Viktor, a sad Makkachin and Potya, and a 'not feeling so good' Yuri. 
> 
> This was a request: "Plz make a fic where Yuri is sick, unconscious, and in hospital. Victor and Yuuri fretting over their pup. Yuri waking up after a few days..."
> 
> It was recommended 82 days ago and here I am now, writing it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuri didn't know how it happened. One minute he was going over his step sequence, the next he tripped over his own skates and his head collided onto the ice full force. His ears began to ring, his head felt like it was swelling from the impact, his breathing grew slow and he couldn't get his vision to focus.

"YURI?!"

That was his dam...where is he?

Yuri finally got his vision to focus for a bit and he looked around, seeing the blurry image of the ice rink. He sucked in a deep breath and hoisted himself up from his elbows, trying to sit up. He felt his head spinning fast, all he wanted was to lay down and sleep.

"Yura?! Are you okay?!"

The distant sound of skates coming on the ice was the one thing he could hear other than his parent's voices. Yuri got himself on his knees, taking quick deep breaths, trying to make sure he doesn't faint. His hands and legs shook, he couldn't get any balance as he stood up slowly. He could hear his breathing and some distant voices that his ears kept ringing louder and louder as if trying to race the fast circles of dizziness. Yuri opened his eyes and found himself standing, his legs still shaking, struggling to keep standing straight. His eyes went in and out of focus, he tried so hard to stay awake. He felt something warm go down his cheek and dripping down to the ice...what's going on? Where was he? Is this a dream?

"Yura? You okay, pup?"

Warm, familiar, safe hands touched his face and moved his gaze to worried brown eyes hidden behind blue glasses.

Mama...

Yuri could feel himself slipping, his legs weakening, his eyes drifting, and his voice trying to yell out, trying to tell his dam that he wasn't okay.

"He's bleeding! Viktor!"

"MILA CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"...M...ma..."

Brown eyes looked back at him, hands clutching his face safely.

"I'm here. Yuri? Yuri, can you hear me?"

"I feel..."

Yuuri's voice grew more distant. Yuri's ears rang like static, his legs gave up on him and he felt a slow gust of wind follow. He saw Yuuri and Viktor's faces morph into horror before he was met by darkness. The last thing he remembers was his sire and dam's arms holding him tightly.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Yuuri could only hear the heart monitor.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

And it really was not comforting yet somehow IS comforting in one way.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

It was a reminder that his pup was still alive, but at the same time, it was-

_BEEP! BEEP!_

...It was a reminder that his pup was fighting for his life.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

A hand shot down and was upon Yuuri's shoulder before he could jump up and attack that damn heart monitor. Yuuri looked up from where he was sitting and saw Viktor, the man was releasing calming pheromones and had a soft smile in order to comfort his lover. Yuuri took a deep breath in, counted to seven, and exhaled, feeling calm now.

"You alright, love?" Viktor asked, taking the seat next to him.

"Yeah..." Yuuri nodded, looking down on the floors.

"...I know that this is hard, but the doctor didn't say he was in serious danger."

"I know! I know! I just-...wish he didn't have to put up with this..."

Yuuri looked up, seeing his pup; Yuri was lying on the hospital bed, green hospital gown wrapping his small frame, oxygen mask hooked over his nose, IV in his arm, his eyes closed and all Yuuri wanted was any sign that his pup was okay. Yuri looked peaceful asleep, but Yuuri knew he wasn't; the doctor said that he got a concussion from the head injury and him using all his energy by standing up and forcing himself into focus stressed him out.

But Yuuri won't be able to forget the way his heart dropped when the doctor said Yuri would be in a two-day coma. The collision on the ice was harder than they thought so he would need rest.

Yuuri can't seem to forget the feeling of utter horror that came upon him and Viktor when they saw Yuri pass out in their arms.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"YURI! YURI?! OH MY GOD!"

"MILA CALL THE AMBULANCE!"

"I DID! THEY ARE ON THEIR WAY!"

"YURI! PUP PLEASE WAKE UP! Oh my God..."

"YUURI! Calm down! Stay calm! It's going to be okay!"

"YURI! WAIT! LET ME IN WITH HIM!"

"Who are you, sir?"

"I'M HIS DAM! PLEASE, THAT'S MY SON!"

"Yuri, please stay with us!"

"Yuratchka..."

"Don't worry sir, he'll be okay."

"YURI!" Yuuri calls out to his pup getting rolled into the ER on a stretcher. Nurses were holding him back from entering as they needed to cure the new patient. Viktor was harder to hold back, but Yuuri being the dam, was ahead and almost needed to be sedated if it hadn't been the panic attack that came. Viktor quickly turned to his Omega and tried to calm him down, trying to reassure him that their pup was in safe hands even though he himself was completely worried.

Yuuri's panic attack lasted ten minutes, with the help of a nurse that came by with some water. The couple waited in the waiting room for a full two hours, which felt like more than two days before a doctor finally told them their pup's situation.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

And here they were now, sitting by their pup's side, Yuuri's head on Viktor's shoulder as their scent surrounded the whole hospital room they were in, both in worry and comfort. They also hoped their pup would wake up soon from the scent, or move even slightly to give them a sign that he was okay and that he can smell their scent.

Yakov, Mila, Lilia, and Georgi came earlier to check on Yuri but soon left the couple alone with their son, giving them some space.

Yuri was just marked as their pup a few months ago and Yuuri and Viktor fussed over him almost 24/7 and while Yuri said that it bothered him and that it was embarrassing, everyone could tell he liked it when his parents worried about him because for once he felt cared for by a sire and dam. He felt safe and loved. This was the first time that Yuri got hurt to the point he needed to be sent to the hospital and it wasn't the best feeling at all, not to Yuuri and Viktor.

Yuuri remembers how Yuri would stretch like a kitten when he woke him up...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Yura?" Yuuri nudged Yuri softly, giggling at the little stretch his pup's arms gave._

_"Mam'a...?" Yuri mumbled tiredly._

_"Morning, baby. Did you sleep well?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Glad to hear. Come on now, it's time to get up."_

_"'kay...am up..." Yuri mumbled, sitting up and stretching, his blond hair all over his face and his sire's shirt, so big on him it fell past his hands. The boy wears that shirt whenever he has a nightmare, knowing his sire, an alpha's scent was with him, he felt protected in it._

_Yuuri hugs him, he always did. Every morning, before breakfast, he just had to hug him close. He couldn't get enough hugs from his pup. Morning, noon, afternoon, evening, night; all had at least one hug and Yuri didn't mind, his dam gave the best hugs! Yuuri would hold him close, gentle, safe...safe in his arms only...not a hospital blanket-_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yuuri began overthinking of the horrible things that could happen to his son; the doctor coming in after finding a new injury, Yuri being asleep for more than two days, maybe even be asleep for two months! Yuri's head injury being so bad he ends up losing his memory. His worried scent grew stronger and Viktor's nose twitches at that. The alpha looks down at Yuuri and rubs his shoulder comfortingly:

" _Moya Lyubov_? You alright?"

"...I don't know...I just want my baby to be awake-" Yuuri choked on a sob that came along with tears overflowing in his eyes. The worry just kept growing and Yuuri clutched onto Viktor as if his life depended on it.

"Oh, sweetheart." Viktor quickly wraps his arms around Yuuri to protect and comfort him, tears falling from his own eyes as the scent of worry grows stronger with each passing minute.

"I want him back! I want my baby to wake up!"

"I know! I know, darling- but we have to be patient, okay? He's okay. Don't worry. He'll wake up soon, I promise...I promise."

Yuuri just kept sobbing. Viktor just kept holding him. Their scent of distraught went beyond the hospital room's door and no doctor nor nurse dared to tell them to leave. They can tell that making them leave would just make matters worse, however, a nurse did come a few times to check over Yuri, his parent's worried eyes staring at every movement she was making, it didn't make her uncomfortable, on the contrary, it made her smile. To see a family so loving and caring was a sight everyone would love to see. Another nurse even brought some blankets and a pillow for the couple, knowing they would want to spend the night near their pup.

Yuuri and Viktor were so grateful for the staff and made a mental note to thank them greatly for their help.

They just had to get through two days, just two days more and Yuri's beautiful green eyes would open soon.

Just two days, forty-eight hours...

"Just hold on, pup...we're right here," Yuuri whispers, holding Yuri's hand gently.

"We're not going anywhere, kotenok," Viktor reassures. The couple hoping that their pup at least heard that.

Two days...they promised to never leave their pup alone, that they would be by his side no matter what, in person, through soul, love, even by objects. They wouldn't dare let anything break them up.

Two days, they'll be okay.

Two days, just two days, and Yuri would be back to the kitten they couldn't stop fussing over again.

_'Don't worry, pup...'_

_'We're together now...'_

_'We wouldn't dare leave you alone.'_


	2. ...Cared For...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri refuse to leave Yuri's side.  
> So, as the caring and loving dam and sire they are; they stay over at the hospital with Yuri for the next few days in hopes of being there in time to see him wake up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just want to tell you that it means so much if you leave a comment. It doesn't only have to be how you felt reading this. It could be pointing out spelling mistakes or even to give some kind feedback.  
> If you have nothing to say, that's alright.

Viktor and Yuuri never left their pup's side.

During the first day, Yuuri almost got a panic attack from a bunch of bad thoughts of what could happen to Yuri in just two days. Viktor was out getting something for the both of them to eat and when he came back, he found his lover on the bed, clutching the blanket and crying over their pup's chest as to feel his heartbeat despite the heart monitor beside him.

Viktor took a long exact 7 minutes before Yuuri finally let go and was seated back on his chair. He didn't stop sobbing, though, and he clutched Yuri's hand tightly, praying for him to be okay. It broke Viktor's heart. The Alpha was no doctor, he wasn't a miracle worker, and he didn't know what else to do rather than hold and comfort his Omega with some soothing words. It drove them both crazy at first.

Whilst eating the breakfast Viktor got (an hour after Yuuri finally calmed down) they sat in silence until Viktor tried a different way of cheering Yuuri up:

"Say, Yuuri?"

"Hm?" His gaze never left his pup.

"Remember that one time where Yura was helping you cook and accidentally burnt his finger?"

Yuuri smiled slightly, and before his mind could go to a dark space, Viktor continued:

"He really doesn't give up. He didn't even scream, just looked so utterly offended and started swearing at the stove." Viktor laughed.

Yuuri laughed softly: "Yeah...He was always a fighter."

"Still is." Viktor smiled proudly.

"..."

"Yuuri?"

Said skater turns to face Viktor at the sound of his name.

"You know Yuri, better than me even. Which is unbelievable considering I've known him since he first started skating under Yakov, but it's true. You became Yuri's favorite person."

"I-I'm not sure of that."

"Hm, really? Alright, who does Yuri go to when he needs feedback on his skating routine?"

"..."

"Certainly isn't me even though I'm the coach. And who does Yuri go for hugs?"

"..." A small smile came back on Yuuri's face.

"Who did Yuri first accept as his parent between us both?"

"..."

"Also, who does Yuri go to when he needs help on his homework?"

"..."

"Who is the one Yuri is immediately smiling around?"

"..." Yuuri's smile grows and a small blush of embarrassment comes over his cheeks.

"And who does Yuri ask for advice on cooking or even relationships?"

"..."

"AND! Who does Yuri truly look up to?"

At that, Yuuri turned confused, looking at Viktor, he asks: "What do you mean? He always looked up to you...didn't he?"

Viktor looked surprised but then smiled: "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"...Darling, Yuri looks up to you. He always has."

"...What do you mean? The first time we met...well it made it clear he didn't exactly like me."

Viktor sat in silence, staring at Yuri as if reliving memories. Yuuri waited patiently for an answer.

Finally, Viktor spoke up: "Yuuri, remember how I told you I've known Yuri since he first started training with Yakov?"

"Yeah..."

"Back then, I used to sleep in the dorms, so did Yura. One day, an off day, we were watching TV, the two of us. I remember that moment so clearly; I was 19, you would have been 15 then, Yura was 8. As I was skipping through channels, Yuri kept staring at the clock. When it finally hit 8, he snatched the remote from my hand. I was startled and watched as he went to a channel that was filming a skating competition live. He placed the remote beside him and his eyes glued to the screen. I was curious so I looked at the TV to see what he was so passionate on catching up with.

"Imagine my surprise when I saw you on the screen." Viktor smiled.

Yuuri's eyes widened in disbelief.

"He watched as your name was called and you came on the ice..." Viktor kept staring at Yuri's sleeping figure: "He cheered along with the crowd, a huge smile on his face. Usually, he was silent and I barely saw anything but a scowl on his face, but he was smiling, brightly. He cheered and clapped. He watched you skating; clapping when you landed a jump, yelled at you to not give up when you fell...it was a very precious moment. When your skate ended, he turned to me and said-"

***Flashback***

_"Isn't he amazing?!" Yuri excitedly asked Viktor who was staring at him in shock._

_"Uh...yes, he was, but-"_

_"No buts!" Yuri scowled but his smile quickly came back to his face: "That's Yuuri Katsuki! The best skater ever!"_

_Viktor smiled in wonder at Yuri's excitement, leaning closer, his long hair falling down like a silver waterfall: "Is he now?"_

_"YES! His skating is beautiful! It's like he's telling a story!"_

_"A story?"_

_"MHM! OOOO! I can't wait to meet him one day."_

_"...Meet him?"_

_"Yes! My dream is to one day skate against him!"_

_"...So...he's your idle, basically?"_

_"Yes! I look up to him. One day, I'll surpass him!"_

_Viktor said nothing, just smiled and stared at Yuri as he rambled about Yuuri's greatness._

***Flashback End***

"I think the reason he came as harsh when you first met was because he was just disappointed. He always yelled at you not to give up on the TV. It was his first time seeing you in person, so he probably was just upset. But he never hated you, Yuuri." Viktor turned to said skater, surprised when he saw the state of him but smiled knowingly.

Yuuri was in tears, his glasses slightly fogged on the edges, his cheeks red.

"...He loved you, Yuuri. Looked up to you more than he looked up to me. He only wanted to surpass me because back then I was a legend, the highest score. But his true dream was to surpass you."

Yuuri couldn't believe his ears. He turned to look at Yuri, staring at the boy in disbelief. Yuri looked up to him?! Him?! He looked up him this whole time! Yuuri didn't know what he was feeling, but he knew for sure that his heart was soaring. A smile came on his face as tears never stopped falling.

"...Oh my God..." He didn't know what to say, he was speechless!

"Yuuri..." Viktor's hand rested over his. The Japanese skater looked at him: "Yura loves you. He's his mama's little fighter. He didn't want you to give up and lose hope back then, he sure wouldn't want you to do that now. So, don't worry my darling, he's not going anywhere, nothing will happen to him either. We just have to be patient." With that, Viktor kissed Yuuri's hand in reassurance, smiling at the crying Omega who was happily overwhelmed with care and love.

That night, the couple slept on their chairs, their hands resting on Yuri's as the family slept peacefully. The doctors and nurses didn't dare to separate them from each other, just smiling as they did their check ups on the boy. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Day two went by with no trouble.

Viktor and Yuuri just sat by their pup, remembering to eat and stay clean whilst sharing stories about their pup, mostly Viktor sharing and Yuuri going into disbelief the next minute.

"And don't tell him this, but I did find a poster of you once in one of his drawers." Viktor said.

"Are you serious?!"

"I am."

"I remember once having to hold him back from attacking a stranger who insulted you as we walked home from walking Makkachin"

Yuuri just laughed, his hand going over his eyes in disbelief once again.

"Oh yes, he totally did. He wanted to learn Japanese over English as to talk to you comfortably one day if you ever met."

"Aw!"

"...To think we're now a family...You idolized me, married me. I was with Yuri since day one, knowing how much he idolized you, and he admired you. A full circle of admiration."

"...It is, isn't it?" Yuuri spoke softly, going through everything that had happened to the three of them to reach this chapter; the three of them as a family.

"Thank you, Yuuri."

"...For what?"

"For allowing me into your life. For giving me love and for giving me a chance to be Yuri's sire. Thank you."

"...No, thank you."

_'And thank you, Yuri.'_

Tomorrow...Tomorrow, their pup would be awake.

Tomorrow, Yuuri would hug his pup and this time get arms hugging him back.

Tomorrow...their family will be okay.

_'We're still here, Yura, as promised.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!!! 
> 
> Will Yuri wake up? I don't know.  
> Will the author be making a small game out of the chapter titles? Maybe.  
> Will the author pray to finish the last chapter before New Years'? Yes.  
> Will the author accomplish that? Hopefully.  
> Certainty? No.


	3. ...When I'm With You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this story, everyone! And I especially hope that the person who requested it did as well!
> 
> Thank you so much for giving this story a chance. It was wholesome to write! 
> 
> And Happy New Year!  
> (Who else screamed Jumanji?)

Yuuri and Viktor sat patiently by Yuri's side, holding hands whilst their free hands clutched Yuri's.

Today.

Today, Yuri would wake up!

Today, Yuuri and Viktor could hold their son in their arms safely.

Yuri obviously didn't wake up immediately, that was to be expected, but the more time passed; the more Yuuri worried. Viktor, of course, did what he can to reassure Yuuri that their pup was okay and they just need to wait, but Yuuri's anxiety didn't stop.

It was already three o'clock in the afternoon and the doctor came to check on Yuri as his parents watched carefully. 

After doing a quick check-up, the doctor turns to the couple: "He'll be okay. He should wake up soon as well. Call me if anything happens." Smiling, he left the room once he saw the parents give a sigh of relief, thanking him.

Yuuri looks down at his hand clutching Yuri's, already thinking about how he should be careful when he hugs him in case of injury or what to cook when his pup gets hungry on the way home-

"Yuuri?"

The said skater turns to Viktor: "Hm?"

"See? Told you he'll be alright."

Yuuri lets out a little laugh: "I know, I know. I was just...really worried."

"And that's understandable. Yuri is mama's little boy after all."

"Haha, yeah. But he loves you, too."

"He loves you more."

"That I can't argue with."

The couple laughs at their silliness and goes back to staring at Yuri who seemed to look even more peaceful than usual, which looked like a good sign for Yuuri.

"...Do you think he'll try to kill me with his 'knife shoes' when he realizes I told you literally everything from when he was little?"

"Pfft- probably!"

"Oh dear, guess I have to make a run for it then. Promise to look after him and Makkachin?"

"When have I ever not promised to look after them?"

"That's what makes you the perfect mama."

"And let me guess.... when you run you'll say you're out to get milk?"

"YUURI! That's just a low blow." Viktor pouts: "You have wounded me, I don't think I'll recover~" His hands face plants on the bed beside Yuri's legs.

"Vitya, I was just joking!" Yuuri laughs.

"I know, darling, let me just cry dramatically. Who would I be without dramatics?"

"You...definitely won't be papa, that's for sure."

Yuuri freezes and Viktor perks up, looking at their pup's now open green eyes. Yuuri turns a second later and can't help but just stare silently at his pup's bright, tired, green eyes.

"...H-hey mama..."

Yuuri couldn't stop the tears from falling when he heard his pup call out to him. Viktor couldn't stop the smile growing on his face.

"YURA!" Yuuri yells out in utter happiness as he jumps up from his chair and hugs his pup, tightly but gently, making sure not to hurt his pup knowing he just woke up.

And Yuuri was finally able to feel his pup's arms hugging him back with the same gentle gesture as his own.

Viktor jumps out of his seat as well with tears filling up his own eyes, he rushes to the other side of the bed and hugs his family closely, yet safely, whilst making sure not to tangle in the IV connected to Yuri's arm. His pack was all together once again. The Alpha in him pleased to have them all together, safe and without interruption in order to savor a sweet moment.

Their arms held all three of them together in one big hug that brought warmth, safety, and a sense of relief from the parents. They didn't want to let go, they wanted to hold their pup in their arms forever. Screw the competitions, the practice sessions, all they want is their pup near them and held close, all they want is to keep reminding him or even bothering him with the amount of love and affection they could possibly give. Yuuri wanted to huddle his pup in his nest all day, scenting him in order to comfort his pup in any way. Viktor wanted to keep his family on house arrest, to protect them from harm for weeks on end in order to savor as much sweet time as possible with his lover and pup.

Yuri doesn't remember much of what happened, but from the itchy hospital gown, the cannula up his nose, the pain on his head, and the IV attached to his arm; he could tell that something bad happened at practice. He guessed that he passed out and left his parents in panic and worry, which he felt guilty about even if he knew it wasn't entirely his fault. He could smell his parent's scents of relief and affection surrounding their hug circle, and he's never felt so safe in a hospital before.

The family didn't want to break the hug, but Yuuri and Viktor wanted to hear their pup, look him in the eyes, and see that blessing smile, they wanted to check how he was feeling and they probably had to call for a doctor to check over their pup's health. Yuri didn't want to let go of the hug either, he adored his sire and (especially) his dam's hugs, but he had questions, and he needed to get out of the hospital. He never liked hospitals.

Hesitantly, they all break the hug, Yuuri wiping the tears behind his fogged-up glasses and Viktor making sure his pup was well put in bed with no discomfort.

"How-how are you feeling Yu-chan?" Yuuri asks, sitting on the bed beside his pup, Viktor doing the same on the other side.

Yuri thinks of the right answer as he feels a small headache start to form: "... I feel... Alright, I guess. Just... Confused and I feel some pain... "

Yuuri's expression grew a little worried at that and he quickly had the hospital bed rise a bit for Yuri to lay back comfortably. Yuri sighs at the comfort and his headache dims. Viktor watched his pup carefully making sure that he truly was okay. 

"Thank you..." Yuri mumbles to his dam before asking: "W-what happened...?" 

Yuuri suddenly gets a sad look on his face as if the memories were repeating themselves over and over again in his mind. Viktor, noticing how it'll be difficult for his Omega to speak, answered Yuri instead who was starting to grow worried for his dam.

"Yuratchka," Yuri's attention turned to his sire: "You collided your head on the ice harshly. Your head was bleeding...and you fell unconscious in our arms when we went to get you...The ambulance came in and you were sent to the ER..." Viktor sighed, taking it all in. Even if their pup was awake and okay, the memory of the event haunted him and Yuuri.

Yuri, noticing how his sire and dam were distraught, grasped their hands tightly and released some calming pheromones to help calm the nerves. Yuuri and Viktor grasped his hands back and smiled softly at him. 

Yuuri continued after taking a breath, Yuri waiting patiently and allowing his dam some time to say anything. At least now he knew why his head hurt.

"Yuri..." Yuuri speaks "...You were in a coma...for two days..."

Yuri's eyes widen and shock paralyzes him. While to some other two days doesn't seem like much since others go into a coma for months, years even; Yuri's family was different. They were still newly bonded, Yuuri and Viktor cared too deeply for their pup, any day away from him caused them to go into hysterics, especially Yuuri. They fretted over the little things; if Yuri had a snack before lunch, if Yuri's skate laces weren't tied, if he had brushed his teeth before bed, if he had packed a jacket with him during barely cold weather just in case, and if he had gotten extra hair ties for practice. For them to watch his body, lying motionless on a hospital bed, that was...something Yuri wished would never have happened.

Yuri lays there, unresponsive. Yuuri's scent grows sour in worry as Viktor gets overprotective.

"Yura? Are you okay?!" Yuuri quickly asks.

Yuri snaps out of it and quickly replies to calm his parents down "Y-yeah! Yeah!... I just...I'm so sorry..." His voice cracks. Just imagining what his parents must have gone through in those two days made him sorrowful.

Yuuri wipes a tear that falls from Yuri's now teary eyes: "Oh baby...don't apologize, it wasn't your fault."

"You couldn't have predicted the outcomes, pup." Viktor says: "You didn't purposely trip on the ice, did you?"

Yuri shakes his head: "No..."

"See? Then it isn't your fault. What matters is that you're alright now." Viktor reassures.

"I know...but you guys...it must've not been easy..." Yuri gulps down the lump in his throat.

"It wasn't." Yuuri answers: "But we got through...we're here now, you're here...we're all okay." He smiles down at his pup, tightly clutching his hand.

"...I'm still sorry..." Yuri says.

The parents both smile at their pup before leaning in for another hug.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, _kotenok_."

Yuri hugs his parents back, happy to be in their arms once more.

An hour passed with Yuuri and Viktor just holding their pup, scenting him, no words spoken, just loud actions. The doctor came in soon after and checked over Yuri under the watchful eye of his sire and dam.

Yuri got a bit scared and begged his dam: "Hold my hand...please mama..."

Yuuri, of course, rushed to his pup and held his hand. He knew that Yuri didn't call his sire as well because he wanted Viktor to watch over them both protectively. The Alpha understood that and did as his instincts told him to. The doctor smiled and continued his check-up over Yuri's state. 

The doctor accidentally pressed a finger on Yuri's head injury which let the pup yelp in pain.

"OW!"

"Oh, dear! I'm so so sorry!"

"Yuri? Baby?"

"...I'm okay..." He reassured his dam and clutched his hand once again.

Viktor stood on the heels of his feet, as if ready to pounce.

In the end, the doctor reassured them all that Yuri is okay, but he would need to stay overnight and we'll go home tomorrow. And before the doctor could leave the room in order to get food for the boy, he quickly turned around and reminded them that Yuri shouldn't skate for at least ten days in order to rest from his injury.

Yuri didn't even complain. His head was killing him and while he would have thrown a fit before, being Yuuri and Viktor's pup now meant he would just be with them. And just like Yuuri and Viktor, all he wanted was to be cuddled up in their nest with the both of them coating him with their scent, all he wanted was to safely be bundled up by their side.

After a few minutes of talking while Yuri eats his food, he winces slightly causing his sire to stop talking.

"What's the matter, Yura?"

"...Tired..."

"Then rest, baby." Yuuri intervenes as Viktor moves the table of food off the bed: "Rest...we'll be here when you wake up."

"...I'm scared..." Yuri admits.

Yuuri and Viktor are surprised and shocked. Why would Yuri be scared to rest?

"Why?" Yuuri asks.

"...I don't wanna leave you guys again..." His voice cracks.

"Yuri..." Viktor sighs, understanding.

"You're not." Yuuri reassures: "You're okay now, you will wake up again...I promise."

Yuri hesitates: "...'kay..." He slowly closes his eyes but is unable to stop his bottom lip from trembling. Yuuri holds him in a small hug as Viktor releases some calming pheromones, and both help Yuri to rest.

The next day, Yuri is taken home by his parents and almost tackled to the ground by Makkachin and Potya who prance around him, happy to see him once again. Yuri softly laughs at their enthusiasm and pets them gently in greeting. He looks up and stares around him at the place he now calls home, he smiles and says:

" _Tadaima_..."

" _Okaeri_." Yuuri and Viktor respond, hugging him from behind.

***BONUS***

"...You did wHAT?!"

"I'M SORRY! I WAS TRYING TO REASSURE YOUR DAM, I SWEAR!"

"YOU CAN DO THAT! BUT DON'T TELL HIM ABOUT THE POSTER!"

"HE ASKED FOR MORE STORIES!"

"YEAH! AND KNOWING YOU, YOU'D HAVE MANY MORE! SO WHY CHOOSE THAT ONE?!"

"I'M SORRY! BUT LOOK AT IT THIS WAY-"

"I think it's very sweet, baby." Yuuri hugs his pup from behind on the dining table before sitting beside him: "I'm very glad to have inspired you. Besides, look at it this way, it somehow makes me love you even more if that's even possible at this point." He laughs.

Yuri blushes in slight embarrassment before mumbling: "...love you too...mama..."

Yuuri smiled and presses a kiss to his pup's cheek, avoiding his head in case it causes a problem with the injury.

"But I still don't forgive the old man!"

"...Yuuri, sweetheart," Viktor turns to his Omega. Yuuri looks at Viktor, smirking as if knowing what he was about to hear: "I'll go and get some milk for dinner, want anything else from the store?"

Yuri, who was taking a sip from his tea, chokes, and spits out his drink, laughing. Yuuri, who got a little worried for his pup, joins in as Viktor pouts.

"My family has turned against me...I don't think I'll recover from such a blow~"

Yuuri laughs and admits to Yuri: "You're right, Viktor isn't Viktor without dramatics."

Yuri laughs again as Viktor lets out a dramatic: "YUURI~! I'm wounded!"

Things were back to normal. Well...as normal as their family is.

Yuri stops his laughing slowly as he stares at his dramatically sulking sire and his laughing dam. A calming aura surrounds the three of them and Yuri smiles softly at the feeling of home.

_'I feel...cared for...when I'm with you.'_

He couldn't ask for a better family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! THE FAMILY IS TOGETHER ONCE AGAIN! 
> 
> As always, please put what you thought of this story in the comments, please! Your kind comments always make my day!
> 
> And if you wish to request any story, a one-shot, or even a short one, please do! And I'll try my best to make it happen!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
